percyjacksonfanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
UNDERcover bases
The borders of Berlin where getting closer. If we were to just storm the place, we would be dead in no time, so we needed to devise a plan. Sarah Devine, Karen Long, Connor Lopez, myself and field leaders like Lieutenant General Sir Humfrey Gale, General Clement Armitage and General Mark W. Clark of the American Army called a war meeting in a mobile prefab shelter. "What information did you get from the Nazi in the Dachau?" Humfrey Gale directed the question at Sarah Devine. "Did... you just say Dachau?" Karen spluttered her words "As in... one of the main concentration camps in Germany?! she shouted her question. "Yes" General Mark W. Clark replied "Now, what did you find out?" he finished and opened his notebook. "Well, after much negotiation with the lies he fed us. We decided to try and negotiate on our terms" Sarah started, looking at her hands, they were shaking. "We eventually got him to speak. He said Hitler was planning... underground tunnel systems. We decided to leave it there. But we had theories about what the Nazi troops could use it for." The generals took down this information and muttered between themselves before Lieutenant General Gale spoke to us "Explain these theories" he said with anxious interest. "What if the tunnels where a place for Hitler to store extra weapons, possibly nuclear weapons, tanks and other miscellanious of disasterous. So I feel we should find it's location and explore it" Karen explained and had that look on her eyes that meant she was pleading to go underground. "I know what you are asking, Officer Long" General Armitage spoke "You want to go and find these tunnels... and I must admit. The way you handled getting this far alive and breaking Dachau... I'm for this" he said and looked at his allies. "I agree" General Clark agreed "If we seed them on a scouting mission, we could learn crucial information to take down Hitler and his army" The meeting went on for ages as we discussed how we'd firstly find the location of the tunnel entrance, who the task force would be. We all knew that the demigods would prevail. We were the most effective task force. Finally the decision was made that the demigods, once again had their own team to investigate the underground networks of the Nazi's. Karen was excited and was muttering about the styles of cloaking and attacks to herself. Karen, Sarah, Connor and myself walked out of the prefab and went to the others and discussed the plan. "How will we find the entrance?" Lawrence, a son of Demeter asked curious but cautiously. "We will have to ask our prisoner. Then we dig" Sarah answered confidently, she ordered Patty to go to the mobile prison and talk to the Nazi. I stood outside the door of the cell as Patty interrogated the German soldier. She asked in her charmspeak voice "Does the fuhrer know about the advancing forces of Soviet Union and the allies?" "Ja. Der Führer hat Pläne, um sie aus mit Atombomben" the Nazi said with a smug smile, Sarah was hearing and looked at me and mouthed "Nuclear bombs". This frightened me. Patty continued asking questions "Where is the closest entrance to the underground systems?" her charmspeak was irresistable. "In München. In der Nähe des Schloss Nymphenburg" the soldiers replied and Sarah took note of what he said and walked towards the Demigod meeting room. I called Patty out. "Did you get what you needed?" Patty asked nicely. "Indeed" I replied with a smile and told her what the soldier had said about the bombs. "I hope to sake of Europe that it does not come to that" Patty said, looked to the stars and said "May Tyche be with the Allies and the souls of the Nazi's burn in Tartarus" she finished with such hatred and we walked to the meeting room. Sarah stood to the demigods "We leave for Munich the day after tomorrow. We must be vigilant and be cautious of anything nuclear. We should also try and landmark any camps like Dachau so we can liberate them. Any questions?" Darragh raised his hands "Is there a way to get us more weapons. I'm almost out of arrows" he stated. "Can I count on the Ares and Pallas children to get new weapons for us?" Sarah asked and they nodded. "Plan of action?" I asked aloud so everyone could hear. "We need to be at top physical strength. We should enter in groups of threes. Pair up now and we shall speak again when we leave. Meeting adjourned" Sarah exclaimed and we filled out and went to our bunks. I bunked with a girl called Sharon, Daughter of Apollo and Carin CoBleú, Daughter of Hades who discovered Dachau. Her powers scared me. Her bed was bejewelled with diamonds and rubies. She could also sense death. Sharon glowed in her sleep, being the daughter of the sun courier. I however, held no proper powers except the power for vengence, revenge and natural balance. It was my duty to make sure the Nazi's knew what hit them. They deserved it. Category:Ersason219 Category:WWD Category:World War Demigod Category:Chapter Page Category:Original Idea